Note to Self
by Queenizzay
Summary: How Cruel fate can be. Sango just isn't getting a break today, is she? (MS Valentines Day One-shot)(AU)


It's finally here. The dreaded 'Love Me Not Day'. Made up by previously popular preps who could go from one relationship to another five seconds after a break up and be perfectly fine. Of course, now they're all working in card stores like Hallmark (Not that Hallmark's bad or anything... I happen to like it..) It's just the principle of the matter. All this day really does is point out those who have no one. Us lonely poor pathetic souls with no person to call 'sweet heart', 'dear', 'Hon', or 'baby'. 

Look, I'm not a total loser. I've had my share of dates and boyfriends. They all ended in a horrific bloody (not really, but it sounds cool) mess. I rarely even talk to my ex's much anymore and if I do, I end up arguing with them. 

Kind of makes you wonder why I went out with them in the first place. 

But this isn't just about me. This is about the horrible February the 14th. It sounds like a curse or something, like "Friday the 13th". Wouldn't it be hilarious if it was February the 13 instead of 14th, and it ended up on a Friday. I bet whoever thought of the date planned it. 

Oh well. At least no one really has to see just how 'lonely' I am. I'm not near anybody. Well, that's a lie. I'm in an airport, with a lot of people actually, but that's my excuse. I don't know anybody here, so it's okay that I'm by myself. Sure, I may be a bit jealous of that couple in the corner making out. Hey that guy's pretty cute... Whoops! I'm bitter. I'm Malevolent. I'm cold. Can't be thinking about guys right now, I've got a plane to catch. 

I just handed my ticket to the guy without really looking at it. Is it just me, or is he looking at me kind of funny? Eww! What if he's one of those perverted old men who take little girls into the bathroom and rape them?! Oh, I guess I don't really have to worry about that. I'm not little anymore, and I can scream pretty damn loud. Nevertheless, I think I should get out of here. Tokyo Flight 47, here I come! 

I scamper into what I guess is my seat. C-24. A look of disgust is probably on my face: the couple from before is in front of me, sucking face again. Just my luck, make me feel even more like crap. I swear it's a conspiracy. Oh well, I'll just take a nap. But before I can get my eyes closed I get bumped and pushed into the couple sitting next to me. 

"Oops, sorry miss." A voice says before walking on. The nerve of him! I look up at the chest I just collided with. Ouch. Not a very pretty, landing on some old guy and having his equally old wife glaring at you. I mutter an apology and scoot myself as far away from the two as I can. That's not very far mind you, seeing as I'm stuck in the seat.... They should put couches in. 

"We are now ready take off, please be sure to buckle your seat belts. In case of an emergency..." 

Blah Blah Blah. No one really every pays attention to that stuff anyway. 

I find myself scooting even closer to the aisle. That couple is still looking at me funny... What? Is it that interesting to see a young beautiful girl traveling alone on Valentines Day? 

Okay, that may have been a bit conceited, but what's wrong with speaking the truth? 

Sigh. 

This is going to be a looong ride. I might as well get comfortable. I take a risk and look out the window on the other side of the plane. Shudder. Can you imagine, just falling out of the sky and plummeting to the ground. I wonder if you'd be conscious the entire way? Or would you die before you hit the floor. 

Woah! Bad thoughts! Bad Sango Bad! 

I look around for something else to occupy me and my gaze lands on some string. I'm guessing it fell out of a suitcase, though why something has a ball of string is beyond me. It gets me thinking about cats. 

Aww, my poor Kirara. Kagome better be feeding her right. 

Absently, I pick up the conversation some girl is having with the stewardess. It turns out someone has taken her seat and she isn't sure where to go. Poor thing. 

"Well where are you _supposed_ to go?" 

"C-24, but someone is already sitting there. Was there a mix-up or something?" 

C-24..... C-24. That sounds really familiar. I wonder why.... 

Oh yeah, that's because I'm sitting here. 

I groan and once again curse my luck. I guess I should give her my seat... I hastily get up and walk to the two, somewhat thankful to rid myself of those two couples. The situation gets sorted out and I wish the girl a good luck before she walks away. She gives me an odd look. What _is_ it with people giving me weird looks today?! 

Any who, it turns out my seat was **A**-24. Right number, wrong aisle. Oh well, I was close. Now, A-24, A-24..... 

Then I spot it, and what do you know. It's that guy that bumped into me. Somebody up there really must not like me.... Sigh. I suck it up and scoot in, careful not to bump into him. _Somebody_ has to have some manners. He barely gives me a glance before going back to his book. Fine. You wanna ignore me, I'll ignore you too. Not like it's going to hurt me or anything. I give the man a glare before reaching into my carryon, grabbing my own book to drown myself in. 

"I adore Lestat." 

I look up and see the man next to me staring. Is it just me or is it a bit hot in here? No, never mind it's him. You don't see him as I see him, but he is gorgeous. A deadly god sent from the underworld. He's got the kind of looks women and men would kill and die for. Black hair, piercing dark brown eyes. What I wouldn't do to run my hands through that hair... 

Note to self: Hanging your mouth open is not the best way to impress a guy. 

"Uh... Y- yeah. I read the first ten pages and I was already in love with him." 

"It's that kind of power men and women would kill for." 

Is it just me, or does that sound like something I just thought? 

"You love him don't you. Are you gay or something?" 

" 'I can 'fall in love' with anybody - man, woman, child, vampire, the Pope.' " 

I stared at him in awe. 

Comment: It's really not a good habit to keep your mouth open like that.... 

But still! This man could quote Anne Rice as though it was Shakespeare. Don't even make me get into Sophocles. I have a brief image of him standing outside my bedroom window (which now oddly includes a balcony....), reciting poetry to me in his melodious voice. 

Woah... Where did _that_ come from? Bad Sango! You must keep your cool. 

"So your bi." 

"No." 

I cringed. It's a shame such a handsome man was into his own sex. But I had to ask anyway. 

"Your gay." 

"No." 

Well this was interesting. 

"So your straight." 

He gave me smirk and nod. I rolled my eyes and looked back to my book. 

"Normally 'straight' guys don't go around quoting Lestat's views on love. Especially not when he says he could love the Pope." 

"True, I just wanted to impress you with my knowledge, seeing as you like the book." 

Once again, It's hot in here isn't it. Oh my goddess! Am I blushing? No. It's not possible. I'm not some giddy little school girl (anymore). I do not blush. Damnit Sango! Get your emotions in check! This is the guy that bumped you into that couple, remember? You should be angry! 

So, feigning anger and annoyance, (in truth, I really do enjoy sitting next to him. He smells good...) I turn a bit away and flip the page. I hadn't actually finished reading it, but it adds effect. I hear him sigh behind me. 

"I'm Miroku." 

Miroku. It sounds good, kind of rolls off your tongue... Now that I think about it, it sounds kind of familiar... No! I'm mad, remember? 

"Mmhmm." Is my reply and I turn the page again. I really should read that... 

"I said I was sorry." 

What is he? A mind reader too?! 

Actually... That would be kind of sexy.... 

God Sango! What is wrong with you? Since when did you become a boy-crazy fiend? What happened to being the black heart? I'm bitter. I'm Malevolent. I'm cold. 

I think I'm falling in love. 

**No**! I refuse to. It's way too cliché. How many cheesy romances have I read (and yes, I admit, I've read cheesy romance) where the girl finds her true love on Valentines day, but some cruel twist of fate? Too many to count. None of that stuff ever really happens. **This isn't a fairy-tale!**

He's still looking at me isn't he? Why am I suddenly pleased? I guess it really isn't nice to just ignore him, not when he's giving his attention to me. I haven't had a guy's full attention in... Well.... Years don't matter. 

"I'm Sango." I finally say, closing my book. He looks satisfied, though why I'm not sure. 

"So, Sango." He says, trying out the name, "Where are you heading?" 

"Tokyo, and you?" 

"Tokyo." 

Was it a coincidence, or just fate? If Kagome were here, she's say it was fate and we were just meant to be together. She's a bit of a hopeless romantic, and she's rubbing off on me. 

Note to self: Spend less time with Kagome. 

A comfortable silence passes between us, and I figure he's done talking. I wish he wasn't though, he really does have a great voice. I shrug to myself and search my bag for something else to do. Suddenly, he decides to break the silence with a question. 

"So what are you doing here on Valentines Day?" 

Oh, he just had to ask didn't he. Well, I can counter that. Engard! 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"Tell you my reason if you tell me yours." 

Fair enough I suppose. 

"Fine. I'm here because I'm a lonely pathetic loser whom no one could ever love and thus, I am eternally doomed to suffer by watching the 'love me not' day played out, year after year, until the day I die." 

He gave me a look. Again with the looks... 

"Oh, _fin_." 

"And the real reason?" 

. . . Was it really that easy to tell? _I_ thought it was convincing... 

"I was in Beijing on some business and was supposed to go home last week. My flight got canceled though so I had to wait a few more days for this one." 

Personally, I think my first story was better. 

"I was in Rome. Somehow, I found myself in China where I found out that my father has died. I picked up a ticket for the earliest plane and I'm going to be staying with a friend when I get there." 

His father's dead.... I can relate. Both my parents have been dead for years and I've been taking care of my little brother, Kohaku, by myself ever since. Well, that's not entirely true. Kagome's family helped out a lot. Kohaku even calls her mother 'Mom' sometimes, that's how close we all our. I suddenly realize just how homesick I really am. Geez, am I a baby or what? 

"I'm sorry." 

What a lame condolence. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. He was sick for years. I'm glad his suffering is finally end." 

I nod in understanding and the silence evolves once again. What am I supposed to say? I look around absently, again, for something to keep my attention on. Miroku smells _way_ too good, it's intoxicating. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Huh?" 

How intelligent I am. 

"That's a stupid question." I sigh, considering my earlier story. "No." 

He nods and looks for me to ask him. Fine, if he wants it so badly... 

"Do _you_ have a boyfriend?" 

"No." 

"Wow, looks like we have a lot in common" I say sarcastically. 

"Yup, it must be fate." 

Damn that fate. You just can't leave me alone, can you? 

"So what are you doing for V-day?" I ask. He looks up at me. 

"Nothing. You?" 

"Nada." 

"Would you like to do something with me?" 

Well that was unexpected. I was just trying to make conversation.... 

"I... I thought you had to get to your father and such..." 

"The funeral is being held tomorrow, and frankly, I'm not all to thrilled with seeing his body. It would be nice to get my mind off it." 

Oh, so I'm just a distraction am I? Feh. Woah.... 

Note to self: Hang out less with Inuyasha. 

"I hope you don't think I'm using you as a distraction or anything." He said quickly, seeing the dark look on my face. Did I really look that scary? "Perhaps it really is fate that we met." 

I think I'm blushing. I hate blushing. I must be beet red right now, not to say that Miroku doesn't look the same. I notice now that neither of us or looking at each other..... 

In fact, he's looking at the stewardess who's bending over to talk to the girl in the seat next to us. 

"You pervert!" I yell, making the stewardess turn around. She huffs and walks off, leaving Miroku with a boyish grin on his face. I don't know why I did it, It just kind of happened. I suddenly found myself with my hand on his cheek, not in the romantic way either. His eyes widen, (mine do too), and he lifts his own hand to cover the hand print. 

"What was that for?!" 

"Because she couldn't." I decide lamely. Was I jealous? No, I had just met this man a few hours ago, I can't be jealous. Besides, my butt is better then hers anyway. 

Don't say 'eww', because you know you check out your competition too. Men and Women. 

Anyway, I huffed and looked away. From the corner of my eye I could see a grin spread out on Miroku's face. What was he so giddy about? Ugh! That's so annoying... 

"What are you looking at?!" I finally yelled. I was getting really sick of people looking at me today... 

"You were jealous weren't you?" 

He's a psychic. I've decided that right now. It's impossible for two different people to have the same thoughts, so he has to be a psychic. Not that I would say that, then he would _know_ that I was jealous. 

No. Wait. But I'm not! 

"I was not." I denied, furious for really no reason. "I just think it's degrading the way you had that look of lust all over your face. Did you even think of what she might be like on the inside?" 

"No..." 

Bad answer buddy. 

"Is that so..." I draw on, giving him a glare. He knows now that he's made a mistake. I think he's scared. Am I really that scary when I'm mad? Hmm... I can use this to my advantage... 

"Well, I guess you never gave any thought as to what I was like either." 

His mouth drops open in shock. (May I comment that he has really nice teeth?) Oh I'm so evil. It has to be a sin to love torturing people like this.... Oh well. 

"I... I.... I didn't mean that!" He argues. He's trying so hard to get back on my good side. 

That's really attractive.... 

No! Remember! Cold! Malevolent! Down with love! 

"We will be landing at Tokyo Air station in ten minutes." 

I guess I sighed, 'cause Miroku's expression turned into one of concern. 

"What's wrong?" 

Aww... He's worried about me. How sweet! I really _do_ need to keep myself under check though. 

"Nothing." I snap, picking up my bag. I think he gave up, because neither of us said anything for a while. 

"We are now landing at the Tokyo Air station, please be sure to grab all of your belongings. From us here at Tokyo Flight 47, thank you for flying." 

When the plane landed, I waited for a few people to get out before me. (namely that suck-face couple and the one that gave me a weird look.) Finally, I slide out into the aisle, and reached up to get my bag. I 'eep'ed though, when a certain pervert poke my exposed belly. 

Note to Self: Buy longer shirts. 

"What was that for?!" I yell, taking a step back. That, of course, makes me bump into the person behind me, causing a chain reaction. Have you ever played Domino's? No? Well.... It's where you knock this one piece down, it hits the one behind it, and so on and so on. Well, that's what happened here. I stared in horror as a line of people behind me collapse to the floor. 

Miroku's laughing at me. Damn that man.... 

"Come on." I growl, grabbing his hand and my bag at the same time. Somehow, he managed to get his own belongings before I pulled him off the plane, and away from the angry mob that I'm sure was about to form. We end up running all the way to the food court, I'm huffing by then. Miroku's not even out of breath, I wonder if he's a track star or something... 

Just as I thought, the angry mob charges at us. Holy shit they seem mad.... I hide behind Miroku (hey, if we're going to die, I'd rather die last.) Luckily however, they don't recognize Miroku and run right past us. Hey! He's good for something after all. 

"It's good to see young people in love." Some lady says as she walks past. Hey! What are you on? Love? Young people? Miroku's grinning like a fool. Somehow, it really suits him. Why is he grinning? And who are these 'young people in love'? 

Oh.... Us. I'm still holding his hand... I hadn't even realized. I drop his hand like it was some rare disease and jump a step away. He raises an eyebrow, which makes him look even more cute. Am I angry at him? I can't remember... 

"I thought you liked my hand? You were holding it pretty tight..." 

Damn him! 

"It was all just in your mind." I say, waving my hand dismissivly, "Well...." 

There's that awkward silence again. Does Silence scare anyone else but me? 

"Bye!" 

Well that got rid of it. I turn and run off... It's not like I'm scared or anything, it's just that I was supposed to meet Kagome half an hour ago. That whole 'running-away-from-the-angry-mob' thing took a while. I can almost see his face, his mouth (with the teeth) hanging open and trying to think of something to say. It wouldn't have worked out anyway... 

"Kagome!" 

"Sango!" 

Kagome (my unofficial, unrelated sister) wraps me up into a hug bear hug, making me drop my bags. Oh.......Oh no. Oxygen needed! 

"Kag-chan, I _do_ need to breath you know!" 

"Oh, sorry." She apologizes, letting me go. She 'eeps' when a pair of strong arms lock around her waist, pulling her back. 

"Hey Sango." 

"Hey Inuyasha." 

I'm a bit surprised. I thought he would be getting something ready for tonight. Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for a while. They fight constantly, but they really do love each other. It's a miracle to see Inu's 'softy' side, but once in a while it'll come out in public. Kagome say's he's a real sweetheart inside. 

_Real_ deep inside. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I can kind of remember... But not really. 

Kagome's the one that answers me. Dog-boy's too busy nuzzling her neck. Ugh... Bad mental pictures going on here. "Don't you remember? I told you he was picking up a friend." 

"Ahh..." 

"As a matter of fact," Inuyasha says, stopping his cruise on the love shack, "He's comin' right now." 

"Sango?" 

Someone up there _really **really**_ doesn't like me.... 

"M-Miroku?" I stutter, looking at him in horror. 

"You know him?" 

I'm in a state of total shock right now, everyone can see that. Miroku, however, is the one to use it to his advantage. 

"Yes." He says slyly, slinking an arm around my waist. I think my eyes just grew ten times larger, right along with Kagome's. "In fact, we're going out for Valentine's Day." 

"Oh well... That's great!" 

Great?.... Kagome, are you high or something? 

"Sesshomaru and Rin canceled, so we have extra seats at Shikon, you two can join us." 

Inuyasha whines a bit before Kagome hisses for him to hush. What can I say? Nothing. Miroku seems to have all the words... 

"That would be wonderful Kagome-sama." Miroku says respectfully. What is he planning...? "I must say, you are much more lovely in person. From Inuyasha's descriptions, I would think you'd be at least Thirty..." 

"Houshi...." Inuyasha growls, before Kagome turns on him. 

"Thirty?" 

"I meant....umm... Even when you're thirty, I'll love you the same as now." 

"Awww.... Inu!" Kagome sighs, hugging him. Inuyasha smirks triumphantly at his friend, who just shakes his head. I don't say anything - I'm in shock, remember? 

When she finishes suffocating her boyfriend, Kagome turns back around to us. I'm really not liking that glint in her eyes... 

"Kagome-sama." Miroku says, letting me go to grasp her hands. I send Kagome a death glare, as Inuyasha sends an even more menacing one to Miroku. What? I'm not jealous. I told you - I don't get jealous. 

"Kagome-sama, will you marry me?" 

*please insert cricket chirp here* 

"I...I..." 

"Miroku!" I yell, smacking him over the head with my carryon. Inuyasha takes that moment to pull a dazed Kagome a few steps back, glaring the whole time. 

"Sango... Honey. No need to be jealous..." 

There with that jealously again! 

"I'll marry you too if you'd like." 

I think disbelief is more on my face then shock as I took my carryon and once again smacked the lech upside his head. He fell to the floor moaning and I took that chance to stomp away. There was no chance I would stay and watch that. I marched all the way to the outside, realizing a little too late just how chilly it is (my jacket's in my bag, back with the pervert). Oh well, I can deal with it. I walked over to a little fountain the station has (this must be the only airport with a water fountain, I swear.) 

"Sango-chan, wait up." 

Kagome runs up to me, panting a bit. I guess she was in a hurry. 

"He means nothing to me, I swear!" 

*blink* 

"You know, saying that normally makes you look more guilty." 

Kagome looked at me in shock. There's a lot of that going around today isn't there. I roll my eyes. 

"I'm joking Kagome, I know that." 

"Then why did you run off?" 

"I just didn't want to be near that lecher anymore." I huff, crossing my arms. 

"You know, he really doesn't seem that bad." 

I wonder if there's enough water in that fountain to drown myself in...? 

"I mean, he's said some nice stuff about you. I think it's great you've finally met someone." 

"I haven't _met_ anyone. It was a cruel twist of fate that made me sit with him on the plane, it's not a big deal." 

Am I in denial?... I believe so. 

"But he said you two were going out tonight." 

Are we? I can't remember.... He asked me, but I never agreed, did I? Do I want to? 

"I don't know Kagome..." 

I guess I looked aggravated, 'cause she nodded and left me to think. I love her. No! I'm not gay, I love her in a strictly platonic way. She always knows when I need to be alone, or when it's too dangerous to leave me alone - which is great. _That_'s why she's my best friend. 

I suppose I've been outside for a while because it's dark now. Really cold too. 

They better not have left me. 

"Sango..." 

I guess that answers my question. I was just about to ask what the idiot wanted when I felt a new weight on my shoulders. 

"Thank you..." I say, slipping my arms into the jacket. 

"I thought you might be cold." 

"Cold-hearted, or freezing cold." 

"Both." 

Oh he knows just what to say to a girl... 

"But, I'm hot, so it evens out, right?" 

Oh yes indeed he is... 

"Whatever." What? It's not like I'd admit it. 

"Inuyasha and Kagome left." 

I knew it. 

"Inu left me his car though, he and Kagome came separate." 

"Mmhmm..." 

"So......uh." 

He's lost for words.... How cute. 

"So why are you still here?" I finally ask. I'm a bit curious as to why my 'best friend' and her boyfriend would leave me here, alone, with some guy I **just** met on a plane. Do I need to add that he proposed to two women in five minutes? 

"Because I was worried about you." 

.... I am so thankful that it's dark. He can't see how bright my face must be. 

"_Why_?" 

"I don't know!" 

I think he's flustered, because he's getting all defensive now. I might as well give him _some_ kind of break. I hear him gasp slightly as I rest my head on his shoulder. As if he's afraid to touch me, he carefully puts an arm over my shoulder. 

"You're sweet." I say finally. 

"You're sweeter." 

"You're so corny." 

"It adds to my charm." 

I laugh and sigh, getting myself more comfortable. Maybe this could work out after all. We sit there for what seems like forever, and it feels right. How cheesy is that? 

"So you'll marry me?" 

"Shut up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was going to name this Love me Not, but I'd rather use that title for a dif. Story. 

That was so weird writing. I'm not really fond of writing in first person, 'cause I get past and present tense all screwed up x.x It seems kinda rushed at the end, but that's 'cause I've been working on it for 4 days, and I really just wanted it to end v.v; I hope it helped satisfy you're Valentine's Day Craving for Fluff. Happy V-day! From one lonely pathetic loser to another! 13 pages x.x that's the longest thing I've ever written.... 

Credit: I got the idea for the story after playing a madlibs. XD it was on an orlando bloom website. 

Lestat and the quote are from "Blood Canticle" by Anne Rice. Yes yes, I read the thingy for when you make new stories, but it's not based on her book, it just mention's it breifly. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Leave me be. 

"Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again." - it was inside my chocolate covered Fortune Cookie XD 


End file.
